This work entails an investigation of the means by which the sesquiterpenes from the plant Tetradymia glabrata manifest their fatal toxic affects. We plan to ascertain the role of the mixed function oxidase system in regard to metabolite toxicity. We also plan to investigate the effect of these compounds on mitochondrial processes such as membrane transport, uncouplers and ATPase activity.